


do you believe in soulmates?

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, College AU, Drabble, M/M, that is all it is tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A drabble about Yuri and Otabek in college.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is and I'm sorry for it lmao.

It was raining that day. His hair was getting wet, well at least only the front of it. His hoodie only covered so much. It was a bad day, it was always a bad day when Yuri had college classes to attend. He rushed through campus avoiding running into people (and so if he did, it wasn't his fault, he wasn't the one standing in someone’s way). 

 

At some point he heard a rumbling coming from the sky, at that he increased his pace and whispered under his breath. Mainly about how much he hated the rain and college. It all came down to that, really. 

 

Once he arrived to his class, he found a seat far in the back. He hanged his coat in the chair and grunted because he felt so wet and cold. 

 

“Sad puppy,” Yuri heard an unpleasant voice, he hesitantly turned to see JJ smirking at him with one eyebrow raised. “Oh, and wet! Say Yuri, have you heard of umbrellas?” 

 

Yuri rolled his eyes at that. Just the perfect thing to brighten his day even more. He ignored him, of course, and awaited for the two minutes to pass by until class started. 

 

Not long after, JJ laughed loudly as he walked away. Yuri truly didn't like him. It wasn't that he hated him, hate was a strong word after all, but his overall presence wasn't something Yuri enjoyed. 

 

Thankfully, class had begun and some remaining students rushed to find a seat, before the professor turned from writing on the board. Yuri didn't notice him until he heard him clear his throat. He sat next to him. There was something about him, something Yuri wasn't able to point out. 

 

Otabek. He knew his name. Everyone knew who he was, even if he was the more quiet and mysterious one. There was some sort of magnet pulling everyone in. Everyone was so intrigued and curious about this magnificent being. Yuri would be lying if he said otherwise. 

 

He had noticed him since the first day. Out of every student, Otabek stood out the most. His eyes only telling you to keep looking, a demeanor so strong it was almost impossible to look away. But Yuri eventually did, he didn't want his first impression to be of a creep. 

 

At some point, Yuri stopped listening and spaced out, there wasn't anything important on his mind but it's not like the lesson was either. The loud voices awoke him as he looked around the room to see people gathering their stuff and chattering out of the room. Ah. It was over, at last. 

 

As Yuri gathered his stuff (why did he even bother), he felt eyes on him. A strong gaze-- he knew, he just did and that might win him the creep award. So, he ignored all stares and rushed out of the room. When the fresh air hit his face he felt something in his stomach, something like butterflies and excitement. It was all cliche, it really was, but Yuri refused to think of this feeling as a crush. 

 

He was curious. That was all. He had asked his friend, Mila about it. She said she was curious to know Otabek, too. He wasn't the only one, that should be a relief, right? 

 

Otabek, a force that pulls you, a force that keeps you wanting to know. 

 

Yuri shook his head and avoided all thoughts that involved that certain person. Anyway, he was suppose to be meeting Mila at the library. Keeping her waiting won't do him any good. He started walking, the rain finally gone but the wind so strong it messed with his hair. 

 

And then, he felt it, a shock starting at his fingertips and running up his arm. Yuri slowly turned around to see Otabek holding something that belonged to him. 

 

“Uhm. I think this belongs to you?” Otabek cleared his throat and held Yuri’s jacket in his right arm. 

 

Yuri felt his face heat up, he almost prayed to whoever to not let it show in his pale face. Oh god. “Oh. Uhm. Thanks, Otabek.” Yuri swallowed in attempt to calm his nerves. He didn't understand why he felt like this. 

 

Regardless, he grabbed his coat and put it on, thanking Otabek once again. He smiled just to show his gratitude and started to walk away. Why did he feel like this? Yuri closed his eyes and tried to understand. 

 

“Hey, Yuri.” Otabek called after him and jogged to catch up. Yuri halted a bit so that they walked side by side. It was then when Yuri noticed Otabek was a bit shorter than him. Not that it was important so he nodded and Otabek continued. “Have I- have I done anything wrong?” 

 

And okay, what? Yuri wasn't sure where that came from, he wasn't even sure Otabek knew his name and now he thinks he might have done something wrong. What is happening. Yuri blinked several times in slight panic and cleared his throat. He didn't have any right words, what was this all suppose to mean. “What?” 

 

Otabek rubbed his eyes and said in a calm low voice, “It's just that, whenever I try to get your attention you seem to be ignoring me.” Yuri looked at Otabek in confusion, to sort of tell him to elaborate because at this point Yuri was a mess (and confused). 

 

When Otabek didn't, Yuri took a deep breath. “No. It's not like that, I just thought you probably thought I was a creep for just giving you awkward stares.” It's hard not to. He thought. 

 

“Oh.” Otabek whispered, “Yuri, you know it's hard not to look at you. Your eyes…” 

 

Yuri’s eyes widened in shock, avoiding Otabek’s eyes because, just, wow. “My eyes?” Yuri repeated. 

 

Otabek hummed, sticking his hands in his leather jacket. “Yuri. You have unforgettable eyes of a solider.”

 

At that, they had reached the library building. Yuri came to a stop, surprising Otabek in the process. “A soldier?” Yuri repeated again. 

 

“Tell me, Yuri, do you believe in soulmates?”


End file.
